Misi Penyelamatan
by fatrakey
Summary: Hinata diculik. Naruto harus menyelamatkannya sendiri. Rintangan selama perjalanan misi kali ini membuat Naruto harus memutar otak untuk melewatinya. Berhasil kah? Silahkan simak! /Naruto RTN/


**Misi Penyelamatan**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto and Hinata

Genre : Romance, Adventure

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC dan Karakter dari Naruto RTN.

Kritik dan Saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

Saya mencoba menantang diri untuk menyatukan romance, adventure, humor dan misteri dalam one shoot kali ini. Semoga suka ya. Dan fic ini untuk memenuhi request Misti-chan. Hinata dan Naruto Road To Ninja.

 **ENJOY**

"Sial, sial, sial" Gerutuan demi gerutuan terus keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

Naruto Namikaze, Shinobi muda itu kini tengah melompat dari dahan ke dahan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sorot matanya tajam dan fokus melihat ke depan. Rambut kuning jabrik yang semakin mirip dengan sang ayah, berkibar-kibar karena kecepatan lompatannya. Raut wajahnya begitu serius dan gelisah di saat bersamaan. Hal itu disebabkan oleh sebuah buku yang dia genggam dengan sangat erat di tangan kanannya. Dia menemukan buku itu tergeletak di samping pohon saat pemuda pirang itu baru menyelesaikan misinya. Bahkan dia tidak sempat untuk menyimpan tas yang masih setia menempel dipunggungnya. Buku dengan judul "Soal Latihan Shinobi" yang didalamnya berisi surat ancaman.

 **-Hinata ada padaku. Datanglah atau dia akan mati-**

"Sial, tunggu aku dan aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Hinata" ucapnya.

Pikirannya berkecambuk, yang dia tahu Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat. Tidak mungkin gadis itu bisa diculik dengan semudah itu. Ataukah penculik itu lebih kuat dari Hinata? dan berapa jumlah penculik itu? Yang lebih penting bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang?

Semakin berpikir, dia malah semakin khawatir. Walau dia dikenal sebagai Ninja dengan otak yang jenius dan ekspresi wajah yang minim, sepertinya kejadian ini bisa sedikit merubahnya. Di saat dia harus berpikir dengan kepala dingin, hanya bayangan Hinata yang muncul di sana. Naruto berhenti di sebuah dahan untuk mencoba menghilangkannya dengan menggelengkan kepala, namun hal itu malah membuatnya melirik buku yang tengah dia pegang dan teringat sesuatu.

 **Flashback on**

"Naru-kun, cepat!" gadis kecil itu dengan riang berlari kesana-kemari.

Naruto dan Hinata kecil sedang berada di sebuah toko buku. Anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun itu berhasil dipaksa oleh Hinata kecil untuk menemaninya membeli majalah. Si anak perempuan dengan riangnya berpindah dari lemari pajangan yang satu ke lemari pajangan yang lain. Di tangannya sudah menumpuk beberapa majalah Mode. Namun sepertinya dia belum puas dengan hal itu. Di saat Hinata sedang sibuk-sibuknya, hal sebaliknya tengah dilakukan Naruto. Bocah pirang itu hanya berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celana. Dan jangan lupa wajah datar yang terus menghiasi wajahnya. Dia melihat Hinata berlari mendekat sambil berteriak.

"Naru-kun, Lihat!"

Hinata berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan menunjukan majalah-majalah di tangannya dengan antusias. Walau dengan wajah yang tetap datar, Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang ingin gadis kecil Hyuga itu tunjukan.

"Keren kan Naru-kun? Saat dewasa nanti aku akan menjadi wanita cantik seperti model ini. Aku akan belajar berdandan, membeli baju yang bagus, sepatu yang cantik, minyak wangi, alat make-up, dan..."

Ucapan Hinata terhenti saat Naruto mendaratkan pelan sebuah buku di atas kepalanya. Wajahnya agak memerah karena perlakuan bocah itu.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil alih buku itu. Dia meneliti buku tebal berwarna coklat itu lalu membaca judulnya.

"Soal Latihan Shinobi? Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku Naru-kun? Aku kan ingin menjadi model" lanjut Hinata.

"Itu lebih cocok untukmu" Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang cemberut.

"Ish, Naru-kun menyebalkan"

Naruto keluar dari toko buku itu tanpa sekalipun melirik Hinata. sang gadis menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal karena ditinggalkan oleh bocah _poker face_ itu. Tidak lama setelahnya, dia kembali memperhatikan buku itu dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang Naru-kun mau"

Hinata kecil berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar majalah yang dibelinya, termasuk buku yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Dia tidak sadar jika dari kejauhan bocah pirang tengah tersenyum kecil memperhatikannya dari balik kaca toko.

 **Flashback off**

Naruto menatap buku itu untuk terakhir kali lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas. dia menutup mata untuk menenangkan diri, menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Setelah merasa tenang, dia kembali membuka matanya yang menatap ke depan dengan sangat tajam. Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Dia sudah melompati beberapa pohon dengan gerakan yang jauh lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Kaki jenjangnya terlihat begitu lentur memijak dan menghentak dahan pohon. Pemuda Jounin itu mempertahankan kecepatannya hingga dia melihat cahaya yang menandakan dia sudah dekat dengan ujung hutan.

Kini Naruto berdiri di sebuah pohon besar. Matanya menjelajah ujung hutan itu.

"Padang ilalang?" gumamnya. Naruto sedang melihat padang ilalang yang sangat luas dan menjulang setinggi 2 meter.

"Apa aku salah arah? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin"

Mata Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari petunjuk. Hingga saat dia menatap fokus ke arah kanannya, dia melihat sesuatu yang janggal 100 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia memutuskan untuk turun dan mengeceknya. Setelah sampai, dia harus kembali dibuat berpikir oleh sesuatu yang dilihatnya.

"Si-sial, Cerdik juga penculik itu. Dua jalan ya?"

Area ilalang yang Naruto curigai memang menunjukan bahwa telah dirusak dan dilewati oleh seseorang. Namun dia tidak menyangka penculik itu dengan cerdiknya membuat dua pintu masuk yang terpisah sejauh 5 meter dan memiliki perlakuan yang hampir sama. Naruto dengan sigap langsung berjongkok di salah satu area pintu masuk padang ilalang untuk mencari petunjuk berupa jejak kaki atau petunjuk lain yang dapat membantunya. Dan melakukan hal sama terhadap area satunya. Setelah puas melihat dia kembali mundur untuk berpikir.

"Di depan kedua pintu masuk memang tercetak beberapa jejak kaki di tanah sekitarnya, tapi tidak ada satupun jejak kaki yang terlihat di area ilalang yang telah rusak. Semuanya hanya jejak kaki sembarang dan tidak menyentuh ilalang itu. Sial, andai saja aku tahu berapa jumlah penculik itu"

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk dan berpikir.

"Satu orang kah?" ucapnya sambil melihat ke area ilalang yang rusak di sebelah kiri.

"Atau lebih dari satu?" Kali ini matanya mengarah ke area kanan yang kerusakannya lebih besar.

"Sial, ini tidak bisa diputuskan dengan gambling. Berpikirlah! Berpikir!" Naruto menutup matanya rapat dan memijat pelan leher belakangnya. Dia memang mencoba berpikir, namun kekhawatirannya malah membawa dia kembali ke masa lalu.

 **Flashback on**

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. 10 Oktober kali ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke 13. Ulang tahun yang semestinya dia lewati dengan kedua orang tuanya. Namun sayang, ayah serta ibunya harus menjalani misi keluar desa di saat yang tidak tepat. Maka, di sini lah dia sekarang. Berada seorang diri di rumahnya tanpa ada pesta ulang tahun yang dirayakan bersama. Walau Naruto tidak menganggap itu penting, di dalam lubuk hatinya tetap saja ada rasa rindu pada orang tuanya yang selalu menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuknya.

Merasa lapar, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar mencari makan. Dia memakai jaket berwarna orange untuk melindunginya dari rasa dingin. Pintu rumah sudah dikunci dan dia siap pergi untuk mengisi perutnya. Setelah beberapa meter dia berjalan, langkah Naruto harus terhenti di depan rumahnya karena ada sosok gadis Hyuga di sana.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-kun" sapa gadis itu dengan semangat seperti biasanya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata" Naruto sedikit memperhatikan penampilan Hinata saat ini. dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa gadis Hyuga itu masih saja menggunakan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka di cuaca sedingin ini.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun?" Biasanya Hinata akan langsung menempel padanya, namun dia tidak melakukannya hari ini.

"Ke kedai ramen, kalau kau ingin berkunjung ke rumahku sebaiknya setelah makan ramen saja. Aku lapar" Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya lalu kembali berjalan.

"Tu-tunggu, siapa bilang aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu?" protes Hinata. Hal itu berhasil membuat Naruto berhenti dan kembali berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Arah berdirimu yang mengatakannya" jawab Naruto datar.

Hinata mengalihkan mata ke arah kaki miliknya lalu naik ke atas yang tepat sekali mengarah ke rumah Naruto.

"A-aku memang menghadap ke rumahmu. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku akan berkunjung ke sana. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, ya kebetulan lewat"

"Lalu kado di tanganmu?" selidik Naruto dengan matanya yang tajam.

"I-ini untuk temanku" Bulir keringat mulai jatuh dari pelipis Hinata.

"Nama Naruto di atasnya?"

"Ka-kau pikir nama Naruto hanya kau satu-satunya? Temanku juga bernama Naruto" jawab Hinata tegas.

"Kalaupun ada nama Naruto selain aku, tapi yang bermarga Namikaze hanya satu Hinata"

Skakmat! Di atas kado itu memang tertulis untuk Naruto Namikaze.

"K-kau, kau itu pemaksa sekali sih? Ya sudah, kado ini untukmu saja" ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan kado itu pada Naruto lalu segera melarikan diri dari sana. Setelah berjarak cukup jauh, dia kembali berhenti dan berbalik untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, tuan pemaksa!" teriaknya.

 **Flashback off**

Dalam keadaan masih terduduk, Naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar wanita aneh, jelas-jelas dia menghadap ke arah rumahku tapi masih menyangkal. Tu-tunggu... menghadap? Arah?"

Naruto langsung berdiri karena menyadari sesuatu.

"Menghadap dan arah ya?" ucapnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia melihat ke sekitar pohon-pohon yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Itu dia"

Naruto berjalan perlahan dan menghampiri sesuatu yang bisa menjadi petunjuk untuknya. Dia berjongkok di bawah salah satu pohon untuk mengamati jejak kaki yang tertanam di sana.

"Satu orang ya? Dengan membawa Hinata, beban tubuhnya menjadi lebih berat itulah kenapa jejak kaki besar ini lebih dalam dari yang lain"

Di sana memang hanya ada sepasang jejak kaki yang tertanam. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah batang pohon di atasnya. Seseorang yang turun dari atas pohon itu memang hanya satu orang, namun itu tidak serta-merta dapat menunjukan kemana arah tujuan si penculik karena ada banyak jejak kaki yang tertanam di tanah sekitar area padang ilalang itu. Bisa saja teman-teman si penculik berkumpul di area ini untuk menunggunya datang membawa Hinata lalu pergi melewati salah satu jalan ilalang yang rusak itu. Namun Naruto mampu menyadari sesuatu dari ingatannya tentang menghadap dan arah. Dia kembali memandang jejak kaki itu dan tersenyum.

"Seseorang yang mendarat dari atas pohon dan mengetahui kemana tujuan yang dia inginkan, hanya satu hal yang pasti terjadi. mereka akan selalu mendarat dengan kedua kaki yang menghadap ke arah tujuannya tersebut" Naruto menarik lurus pandangan matanya dari ujung jejak kaki itu ke arah?

"Kiri ya?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto meninggalkan jejak kaki itu dan berjalan menuju jalan yang terbentuk dari ilalang yang rusak di arah kiri.

"Lebar kerusakan ilalang ini kurang lebih 80cm dan panjang jejak kakinya sekitar 25 sampai 30cm. Penculik itu tinggi besar juga rupanya"

Dia arahkan matanya ke langit saat terdengar gemuruh di atas sana. Matanya dapat dengan mudah melihat awan yang membawa berjuta-juta ton air hujan itu telah berkumpul dengan gelapnya.

"Aku harus segera menyelematkannya" ucapnya menerobos masuk ke jalan sempit yang dipenuhi ilalang liar.

Sayatan kecil daun-daun ilalang mengenai leher bahkan wajah Naruto. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak menurunkan kecepatan lari Naruto untuk menembus padang ilalang. Dia tidak peduli dengan goresan kecil itu, karena ada hal lebih penting yang dia khawatirkan. Dia ingin segera menyelamatkan Hinata. dia tidak ingin Hinatanya terluka. Bahkan dia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika terjadi hal buruk pada Hinatanya.

"Sial, jika aku tidak bisa mendinginkan kepala. Hanya hal buruk yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku harus tenang, kau harus tenang Naruto!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti. Dia memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Hal itu diulanginya beberapa kali, sampai tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit membuatnya kembali membuka mata.

"Hujan?" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Hujan yang memulai jatuhnya dengan jumlah yang kecil, kini telah berubah menjadi begitu deras. Entah apa yang ada dalam benak Naruto, dia malah tersenyum sekarang.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku mendinginkan kepala, Hujan. Yosh, aku harus cepat" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari menembus padang ilalang kembali. Kepalanya sudah sedikit dingin sekarang dan dia bisa melanjutkan misi penyelamatan ini dengan keadaan emosi yang lebih tenang.

Tebing bebatuan, itulah yang dihadapkan pada Naruto saat dia berhasil melewati padang ilalang. Tebing dengan kedalaman lebih dari 100 meter membentang sejauh mata Naruto memandang. Sisi tebing sebrang terpisah sejauh 50 meter dari tempat Naruto berpijak. Kebingungan kembali menggelitik sisi otak jeniusnya. Haruskah dia menyusuri sisi kiri tebing? Atau sisi kanan? Atau mungkin dia harus melompat dan menyusuri tebing di sebrang sana? Hujan yang sejak tadi turun telah menghapus jejak kaki yang menjadi satu-satunya petunjuk.

"Sial" Gerutuan kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Dia merutuki dirinya yang tidak mewarisi kemampuan sang ayah sebagai ninja tipe sensor yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang dengan mudah. Dia juga menyesal karena telah menolak untuk mempelajari sannin mode, padahal dengan cara itu pun dia mampu mendeteksi cakra seseorang. Yang dapat dia andalkan saat ini adalah kemampuan otaknya. Naruto memejamkan mata dan mencoba menggali informasi dalam otaknya yang berhubungan dengan masalah ini. Berbagai gulungan yang dia ingat terbuka dan memperlihatkan isinya dengan cepat dalam ingatan Naruto.

"Ayolah, aku membutuhkanmu. Berpikirlah lebih keras"

Buku-buku yang pernah dia baca dari perpustakaan ikut terbuka dan bergerak perlembarnya dengan cepat. Naruto mencoba lebih fokus, lebih dalam dan berkonsentrasi penuh.

"Ah!" ucapnya saat menemukan sesuatu dalam ingatannya.

Sebuah peta, dia mengingat peta itu. Dia memproyeksikan posisi awalnya saat menemukan buku Hinata. Bergerak ke dalam hutan di sebelah timur. Padang ilalang itu dia ingat ada tergambar dalam peta. Mengingat letak matahari sebelum tertutup oleh awan yang membawa hujan. Dia menggerakkan tubuh imaginernya dalam peta sesuai dengan arahnya melewati padang ilalang. Hingga dia sampai di tepi tebing, posisi dirinya saat ini.

"Cih, dasar bodoh! Aku harusnya lebih sering menggunakan otakku. Di dekat jurang ini ada satu rumah besar yang pernah dibangun untuk keluarga seorang raja. rumah itu berada di sisi lain tebing ini dan jembatan yang menghubungkan kedua tebing ada di arah sana" ucap Naruto sambil menghadap ke kanan tebing.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Naruto cepat-cepat berlari menuju ke jembatan itu. Jalanan tanah yang becek dan licin karena tergenang air menjadi arena mengerikan untuk berlari kecang di sana. Ditambah jurang tebing yang dalam membuat ngeri dengan hanya melihatnya apalagi harus berlari di atasnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tapi apa itu menyurutkan keberanian Naruto? Tidak sama sekali. Dia terus berlari sekuat tenaga dengan nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Hingga akhirnya dia bisa melihat sebuah gerbang kecil yang merupakan ujung jembatan. Langkah kaki Naruto harus terhenti saat dia secara tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu tergeletak di atas tanah. Benda itu terletak tidak jauh dari jembatan di depan sana. Naruto berjongkok untuk mengambilnya.

"I-ini, Kunai Hinata?"

Sebuah kunai dengan tambahan 2 mata pisau runcing di kedua sisinya mengingatkan Naruto akan sebuah kejadian di masa lalu.

 **Flashback on**

Bulan Desember menjadi bulan yang dituruni hujan salju paling lebat dalam setahun. Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari misi tengah berjalan menyusuri desa Konoha yang didominasi warna putih di setiap atap rumahnya. Hari yang sudah malam membuatnya ingin segera pulang ke rumah untuk istirahat. Namun hal itu harus tertunda saat di jalan seorang gadis seumurannya menghadang Naruto dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya seperti sedang meminta sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata? Dan apa maksudmu mengulurkan tangan seperti itu?" tanya sang pemuda pirang kepada wanita yang tidak lain adalah Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. Diam malah menggerak-gerakan tangan yang terulur sebagai tanda mempertegas dia sedang meminta sesuatu.

"Aku sedang lelah dan tidak berminat bermain tebak-tebakan" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan melewati Hinata.

"Ini Hari ulang tahunku, masa kau lupa Naruto-kun?" teriakan itu membuat Naruto berhenti tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Oh, Selamat ulang tahun Hinata" lagi-lagi Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya, namun dikejar dan dihentikan oleh Hinata.

"Masa cuma itu?" tanya Hinata

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Hadiah?" Hinata kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak punya" jawab pemuda pirang itu singkat.

"K-kau tega sekali" Hinata menurunkan tangannya dan menunduk menahan sedih.

"Ini sudah malam, tidak mungkin aku membeli hadiah itu sekarang"

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari gadis yang sedang menunduk itu. Naruto menghela nafas, mengerti. dia menggerakan tangan kanan dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantong ninjanya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meraih tangan Hinata.

"Ini!" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sesuatu yang diambilnya tadi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata yang kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hadiah"

"K-kunai?"

"Iya"

"Tapi aku ingin sesuatu yang romantis seperti boneka misalnya. Bukan kunai, Naruto-kun"

"Boneka itu tidak berguna. Kunai ini bisa kau gunakan untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri" Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak romantis, Naruto-kun!"

Hinata sangat kesal, ingin rasanya membuang kunai itu tapi sayang. Ingin menyimpannya tapi kesal. Akhirnya dia hanya memajukan bibirnya jengkel. Sedangkan Naruto berjalan santai tanpa menoleh lagi. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman tipis yang kembali mengiasi wajahnya.

 **Flashback off**

"Ini benar-benar kunai yang waktu itu. Terima kasih Hinata" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati gerbang jembatan tali di depannya.

Mata Naruto menatap datar jembatan tali yang ternyata sudah terputus. Dia bisa melihat sisa-sisa jembatan yang kehitaman seperti habis terbakar.

"Dia kira bisa menghentikan aku hanya dengan menghancurkan jembatan ini? Jangan bercanda, penculik sialan!"

Naruto melangkah mundur untuk mengambil ancang-ancang sambil memasukan Kunai yang masih ada bekas benang tipis di ujung pegangan ke dalam kanton ninjanya. Sorot matanya menunjukan kemarahan yang amat besar. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga lalu melompat tinggi. Memang tidak mungkin melewati jurang sejauh lebih dari 50 meter itu dengan sekali lompatan. Karena itulah Naruto membentuk segel tangan dan memunculkan Bunshin dirinya. Bunshin itu meraih tangan Naruto lalu melemparnya lebih jauh. Kembali Naruto memunculkan bunshin di depannya. Kali ini Bunshin miliknya mempersiapkan kedua tangan di bawah perut untuk menjadi pijakan Naruto. Saat kaki Naruto menginjaknya, dia langsung mendorong sekuat tenaga menyebabkan Naruto melompat lebih tinggi dan hampir sampai di tepi tebing sebrang. Saat itu lah Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat rumah besar kurang lebih 100 meter di depan sana. Dan sesuatu hal yang tidak dia duga terjadi.

/DUAARRR/

Rumah itu meledak. Naruto membelalakan matanya ketika melihat ledakan yang begitu besar itu terjadi. Bahkan efek ledakan sampai membawa angin ke tempat Naruto dan menghempaskannya. Untunglah Naruto bereaksi cepat. Dia mengambil kunai yang sudah terikat benang dari katong ninjanya lalu mengalirinya dengan cakra dan cepat-cepat melempar kunai itu ke arah pohon terdekat. Kunai itu melesat, menabrak pohon dan menembusnya hingga menancap di pohon belakangnya.

"Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" teriak Naruto yang sedang tergelantung di jurang dengan seutas benang di tangannya.

Dia menarik benang itu untuk membawa tubuhnya terangkat ke atas. Tubuhnya kembali melayang di udara. Matanya melihat rumah itu telah porak-poranda dan hampir rata dengan tanah. Sesaat setelah kakinya mendarat di tanah, Naruto langsung berlari menuju lokasi ledakan. Pikirannya kembali kalut, perasaan marah bergejolak di dadanya. Dia takut, takut jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Hinata di sana.

Ledakan besar itu telah menghancurkan area itu dengan radius yang cukup besar. Lubang besar terbentuk akibat ledakan itu, pohon-pohon di sekelilingnya tumbang, api membakar semua benda yang disentuhnya. Termasuk jaket ungu yang sangat dikenal oleh Naruto. Kaki itu terasa lemas, tangan itu bergetar hebat, hati itu terasa sakit dan mata biru itu telah berubah menjadi merah darah dengan pupil hitam vertikal di tengahnya.

"Hi-hinata, Hinata, HI-NA-TAA" Teriakkan Naruto begitu menggetar telinga bagi yang mendengarkannya.

/GREP/

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang dan benda kenyal yang menempel di punggung Naruto bisa membuat pemuda pirang itu terdiam.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang. Aku tahu jika kau begitu mencintaiku" ucap orang itu.

"Hi-hinata, kau kah itu?"

"Iya, ini aku Naruto-kun" Suara gadis itu terdengar riang di telingan Naruto.

"K-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang matanya telah kembali seperti semula.

"Tentu saja, penculik itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku"

Naruto menoleh ke samping kiri. Di sana dia melihat ada satu orang bertubuh besar terikat di sebuah pohon.

Naruto yang masih bingung melepaskan pelukan Hinata dari tubuhnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat gadis itu. Dia edarkan pandangannya dari kaki hingga kepala sang Hyuga. Hinata memang terlihat baik-baik saja. Walau sekarang tubuh bagian atasnya hanya ditutupi dalaman hitam khas seorang Shinobi.

"Tapi ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak kabur sejak awal, Hinata?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk menunggu Naruto-kun menyelamatkan aku. Tapi penculik itu sangat berisik, karena itu aku ledakan saja rumahnya"

"Ledakan ini ulahmu?"

"Iya"

"A-aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau menunggu aku menyelamatkanmu? Padahal kau bisa meloloskan dirimu sindiri, Hinata?"

"Kau masih belum paham juga ya? Aku menunggumu, karena aku ingin tahu reaksimu. Aku ingin tahu kau peduli atau tidak padaku. Aku juga ingin tahu kau khawatir akan keselamatanku atau tidak. Akhirnya aku tahu semuanya. Kau begitu peduli dan mengkhawatirkan aku. Bahkan aku jadi tahu kalau Naruto-kun ternyata mencintaiku, Hihihi. Yah, walaupun harus dengan cara seperti ini. kau bahkan harus ditekan oleh keadaan untuk mengakuinya. Untung saja aku sedikit mempersulit pengejaranmu"

"Tu-tunggu, apa maksudmu kau mempersulit pengejaran ini?"

Hinata merasa bodoh karena membocorkan rahasianya. Dia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan dan menggeleng cepat.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata ke atas tanah basah dan memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pikirannya menerawang jauh merangkai semua kejadian yang dia alami.

- **Buku dan ancaman di dalamnya-**

 **-Jalan dua arah di padang ilalang yang membingungkannya-**

 **-kunai dengan benang di ujungnya dan jembatan yang terputus-**

"K-kau? Jadi buku dan ancaman itu adalah ulahmu?" Naruto mengepal tangannya dengan sangat erat.

"I-itu, ulah penculik kok. Kalaupun aku yang memprovokasinya sih"

"Jalan di padang ilalang itu juga?" Mata Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

"I-iya. Aku menggunakan jutsu yang diajarkan si mesum Neji untuk melakukannya"

"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi jejak kaki itu adalah jejak kaki yang disebabkan oleh kalian saat bertarung? Kau berpura-pura menyerangnya dengan jutsu itu untuk membuat jalan tipuan yang serupa dengan jalan yang akan kau lalui, benar? Dan jembatan itu, kau juga yang meledakkannya. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena menganggap kunai yang kau tinggalkan itu sebagai petunjuk yang kau tujukan untukku. Padahal kunai itu kau gunakan untuk meledakkan jembatan, iya kan Hinata?" ucap Naruto dengan geram. Dia mengeluarkan kunai yang tadi ditemukan dan menunjukannya pada Hinata. Kunai yang masih menyisakan benang kecil di ujung pegangannya itu di lirik oleh Hinata dengan enggan.

"Kau mengikat kertas peledak pada kunai ini dan melemparnya ke jembatan. Apa aku benar?" lanjutnya.

"I-iya" Hinata menunduk saat menyadari tatapan Naruto yang ditunjukan padanya.

"DASAR BODOH" teriak sang pemuda.

Terkejut? Iya, Hinata sangat terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto berteriak seperti itu. Dan yang menyakitkan, teriakan itu ditujukan kepadanya. Kepala Hinata semakin tertunduk dalam dan dia ingin sekali menangis sekarang. Perasaan takut dan sedih menjadi satu dalam diri si gadis Hyuga.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh Hinata. Bagaimana jika penculik itu mempunyai racun yang digunakannya saat membawamu ke sini? Bagaimana jika dia mempunyai teman yang lebih kuat darimu? Apa kau tidak berpikir ke sana? Bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang buruk terhadapmu, hah? Kau melakukan hal yang berbahaya hanya karena alasan tidak penting itu? Kenapa kau begitu-"

/PLAK/

Hinata sudah tidak tahan. Tangannya bergerak sendiri karena kata-kata Naruto sudah keterlaluan.

"Ti-tidak penting kau bilang? Aku melakukan itu karena sejak dulu kau selalu mengacuhkanku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Kau seperti tidak menganggapku Naruto-kun. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

Hinata mengeluarkan semua luapan emosinya. Dia sadar apa yang dilakukannya berbahaya dan bodoh. Tapi itu demi perasaannya pada Naruto dan dia tidak menerima jika ini dianggap tidak penting.

"Maaf" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Hinata di sana.

"K-Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang"

"Kau tega meninggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Kau pasti tahu jalan untuk pulang sendiri kan?"

"Kau benar-benar tega Naruto-kun. Kau berani meninggalkan gadis muda dengan pakaian terbuka di hutan sendirian?" Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu.

Tubuh Hinata mulai menggigil karena pakaiannya yang terbuka ditambah dengan hujan yang masih mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Huacim! D-dia benar-benar pergi ya?" Hinata berhenti bergerak saat sesuatu melingkar di lehernya dengan lembut. Naruto ternyata kembali, pemuda itu kembali untuknya. Helaan nafas berat terdengar oleh gadis itu sebelum Naruto berbicara.

"Lain kali pakai pakaian yang tertutup! Apalagi ini hampir masuk musim dingin" ucap Naruto datar.

"I-ini? Kau masih menyimpan syal ini?"

"Iya, lagi pula aku belum menemukan Naruto Namikaze yang kau cari itu" guraunya sambil melepas jaket orangenya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata.

"B-baka" Hinata merasa bahagia saat ini. walau Naruto tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang perasaannya. Hinata mengerti hanya dengan perlakukan lembut itu, Naruto sedang menunjukan rasa sayang itu padanya.

"Ayo pulang!" Naruto meraih tangan Hinata lalu menariknya untuk ikut berjalan bersamanya.

"Kenapa kita harus jalan terburu-buru seperti ini? Apa kau akan membawaku ke pelaminan?"

"J-jangan bodoh!"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengintip wajah pemuda di depannya.

"Wajahmu memerah loh, Naruto-kun"

"U-urusai!"

"Hihihi"

Perjalanan pulang itu menjadi yang terbaik untuk Hinata. Senyuman dan tawa kecil terus mewarnai langkahnya dan sang pemuda yang dicintainya. Naruto tetap dengan irit bicaranya, namun senyuman dan rona merah di wajahnya cukup untuk mewakili perasaannya. Kedua tangan yang saling bertautan itu menggenggam erat kebahagiaan bersama langkah mereka.

-THE END-

Tadinya saya ingin memasukan ini ke event NHFD. Tapi kayanya kurang pas sama format eventnya. Jadi, ya sudah lah.

Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan sangat terbuka. Entah itu penjelasannya kurang kah? Atau konfliknya lemah kah? Deskripsinya berantakan kah? Apa lagi masalah Typo.

Rencananya ingin membuat fic misteri lagi.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan sampai ketemu di fic selanjunya.


End file.
